Heart of Gold
by ArtistOfThought
Summary: You know I never asked for much, never asked for anything special. I never asked to be apart of something great, but I always wanted to be someone great. This however wasn't the wake up call I was expecting. You know people don't usually get a sign like the entire state of New fucking York being empty and being overrun will crazy fucking alien robots!


**Author's notes~**

 **Hello my name is the ArtistOfThought. Okay first things first, I do not own Transformers G1 (even though would be cool if I did) and therefore the only character I own is the protagonist.**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

The sun's rays split across the sky, piercing through the clouds and drifting through the shades of an apartment window. The occupant inside groaned and twisted away from the insufferable light, her golden locks strewn about the pillow her head rested on.

Her slumber was restless and the adding of the digital clock screeching in her ear only made it worse. Feebly she felt for the large silver button that would silence the noisy beast. Her hand felt the button and she sighed in bliss as she pressed down, the obnoxious beeping finally stopping.

The young woman flopped onto her back, her vibrant blue eyes staring up at the ceiling. She pushed a few blonde locks away from her face, that is, until a sudden thought hit her.

"Shit!"

The blonde woman sprung up from her bed and scrambled across her dingy apartment. Quickly she grabbed her work uniform, pants, a bra, and shirt that rested on her dresser and sprinted to her bathroom. She expertly stepped around her belongings that crowded the bathroom and got to the frantic process of getting ready for work.

"Great job Alison, you're already late to work on the first fucking day!" The woman muttered to herself in agitation. She tore off her black baggy shirt and flung it across the bathroom, while also shoving a toothbrush into her mouth.

She scrubbed her teeth frantically and her other hand got busy at loosening the boxers around her waist. Quickly she spat out the foamy toothpaste and tossed the brush into the cup. She felt her boxers pool down at her feet and jerkily kicked them off.

She sighed exasperatedly and turned on the faucet. Hastily she washed her face and took large mouthfuls of water to rinse out the lingering toothpaste. She spat out the foamy water and grabbed a towel to dry her face. Quickly she grabbed a hairbrush and brushed her wavy blonde locks straight and pulled her hair back into a high ponytail.

Frantically she applied her makeup and placed her contacts in. She cursed loudly when her eyes started to sting.

"Fuck Jesus shit!" Blinking rapidly, she grabbed for her shirt and pants.

"Today is just not my day." She mumbled. Quickly the woman got dressed and slipped on her uniform. Looking once in the mirror, she nodded in satisfaction to herself at her image. Quickly she sprinted to her desk and grabbed her purse and apartment keys. With expert hands she locked the door and checked her phone that resided inside her purse.

"Great, it's dead." Sighing in frustration, Alison's large blue eyes rolled and she bit her lip to keep from screaming.

Putting the unpleasant thoughts behind her, she bolted down the hall to the elevator. Surprisingly no one was up and she thought better of being obnoxious this morning just in case Cat Lady comes screeching down the halls with her kitten stickered walker.

She smirked as she rammed her fingers on the silver button, but let out a noise of surprise when the doors dinged opened immediately. Not one to look a gifted horse in the mouth, she hopped right in and pressed the button for the first floor.

Surprisingly, there was no one in the elevator and the elevator didn't stop on any floors. Alison shrugged and straightened out her barista uniform. The famous twin tailed mermaid logo on her green apron. Starbucks wasn't exactly the ideal job she wanted, but at least it will aid in giving her food and a roof under her head.

The doors dinged and swished open and Alison stepped out. The apartment lobby was eerily quiet as she cautiously walked to the double doors. Alison rested her hand on the brass handle and stopped and looked back to the front desk to wave goodbye to the elderly Latino woman who would greet her every morning, but didn't find the short tempered woman behind the wooden desk. In fact, no one was in the lobby.

Alison frowned as a tingling sensation crawled up her spine. Something wasn't right.

Quickly she pushed open the one of double doors and jogged outside the apartment doors. She waved her hand urgently and searched the large city street for a taxi. She stopped though, the infamous city that never sleeps was, well, empty.

No noise, no people, hell the only thing that was here was abandoned vehicles. Warily she walked out into the usually busy street and looked around. Her blue eyes combed through the empty cars, taxis, trucks, buses, but no one was here. It was if everyone just got up and left.

"Um, hello? Anyone out there?"

Her question echoed down the empty street and bounced off the many large buildings. Alison waited for a couple moments more, but no response could be heard. Quickly she half walked and half jogged back to the sidewalk.

"Should I go to work anyway or go back inside?" She thought aloud. "You know what? Fuck it. After all there could be like a parade or something down town." Alison mumbled.

Her hands gripped her purse as she made her way down the sidewalk. Reaching the end of the block, she poked her head out and nearly pissed herself. There standing in the sun's morning light was a massive metal plated giant that stood not only a couple blocks away. Its black wings and large white chest gleamed menacingly in the sunlight. It looked to be searching for something as his head swiveled back and forth and he walked around the vehicles. She noticed its mouth was moving. It was obviously talking someone, but Alison couldn't see any of the other metal monsters.

Alison's took another glance at the metal monster, her eyes searching it up and down, but her eyes stopped on an insignia of a hauntingly pointy purple face. Her heart skipped a beat and she ducked back behind the wall with a squeak.

Carefully she leaned against the wall and slid down against the hard bricks. "Holy shit. What the fuck to I do?" she whispered.

She brought her knees up to her chest, tears forming in her eyes. Her mind raced and she gripped her purse tightly. "What the hell do I do? There is a fucking Decepticon down the goddam street. Fuck me. Think Alison, think."

She squeaked again when the ground started to trembled. The heavy thumping against the asphalt earth had her heart racing. Alison quickly realized the tremors were getting worse which meant…

"Oh shit…"

She sprung up from her sitting and slowly backed away from the corner. Fear hammered her heart and she hastily backed away. Her heart almost exploded out of her chest when a metallic face peered from around the corner, his ruby red eyes staring straight at her.

Without thinking Alison raced down the sidewalk away from the robotic evil that was behind her. She only heard her heart thunder in her ears and felt the hard cement that was the sidewalk under her feet. She didn't dare look back and kept running.

She almost fell when the sound of an ear shattering explosion rocked the earth and set off the car alarms around her. She screamed when another large hot bolt of plasma shot right passed her and exploded into the truck that sat abandoned on the street corner. Alison didn't stop her sprinting until she saw the tall rusted entry gate of Central Park. Frantically she scrambled into the park and bolted into the thick forest. She dashed and slid behind a large oak tree, using its thick trunk as cover.

She cried fright when an eruption of plasma fire rained over top of her. The intense heat of the plasma bolts set the treetops ablaze and warmed her skin uncomfortably. She shrieked when a large branch fell from the tree, the limb engulfed in flames.

Alison tore up the grass as she scrambled away from the tree and crawled over to a rock formation that wasn't lit ablaze with fire. She curled up into ball, her arms wrapping tightly around her knees, tears streaming down her cheeks. Alison shrieked when she felt the ground beneath her tremble and shudder. The sounds of yelling and clanging of metal gripped her heart in unrelenting fear.

Alison felt tears racing down her cheeks and whimpered. Her eyes searched wildly for the noises that erupted all around her. The small tree in front of her groaned and creaked and was roughly ripped right out of the ground by a large metal hand, chunks of dirt flying everywhere as she covered her face. Blood red eyes met her baby blues.

"Hello fleshling." Its screechy voice granted against her ears, a sadist smile revealed his metal fangs. "Don't mind if I drop in, do you?"

Alison huddled back against the rock face and let loose a blood curdling scream. The Decepticon reached out to grab her, his blue metal fingers nearly brushing against her until a thick metal tail smashed into its dark grey face and flung the winged terror a couple yards back.

A voice as deep as the ocean roared and shook Alison to her core. "You Starscream stay away from her human!"

Alison didn't bother to stay and watch and quickly scrambled away. She felt her feet lose footing as the sounds of gunfire and fighting grew louder and shook the forest floor mercilessly. She ran unsteadily out toward the forest's edge. She used the tree trunks as a source balance to reach the edge of the forest that connected to a pond. The fighting felt like an earthquake under feet and she fell harshly to her hands and knees.

She gasped as she saw metal giants of all heights and colors fighting ruthlessly around the lake and farther down in thick the forests. Her blue eyes watched the skeptical with rampant attention.

However she was shaken from her observing as the earth trembled horribly this time, worse than before it felt like. Unsteadily she crawled over to a large brush and pushed the leafs apart. She stumbled inside the large foliage, using the leafs to hide herself.

She ducked her head and almost screamed when the tremors grew worse. She peeked up from the brush only to scream as something a large came flying over her head and landing in the water of the pond. The water splashed like a titlewave on the ground.

Quickly she brushed the water off her face and fixed her eyes on the red, white, and blue giant that rose from the pond water. It got to its feet swiftly with weapon in hand. Alison watched as the robot paused, its blue visor that covered his eyes locked onto something in her direction. She couldn't tell if it saw her or not, but at this point she didn't dare move.

The large bot snapped its head up at the sound of yelling and ran toward her, blaster up at the ready. Alison screamed when it came to stand above her, its blaster pointing to something behind her. Shakily she got to her feet and forced her tired legs to run away from the metal monsters.

She didn't get far.

Alison screeched as she was plucked her off the ground. The metal fist that coiled around her tightened around her body in an iron like grip, nearly squeezing the life out of her. Her capture's metal hand was blue with dents and scratches on its surface. Alison screamed louder, hoping someone would hear her.

"HELP! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP!"

Alison watched in horror as she was lifted higher in the air. Her heart hammered harder in her chest and she felt her body quiver in fear. She snapped her head back to look at the face of her capture, the blood orbs meeting her baby blues.

xox

 **Hey guys! This is chapter one! A lot of action in this one!**

 **Anyway review and tell me what I need to fix for future chapters to better this series as a whole.**

 **Also, I have another story if you like my work and that is a Halo fanfiction This Little Light of Mine. IF you enjoyed my work so far, you should go check that out.**

 **Bye and see you all later.**

 **WUV ~ArtistOfThought**


End file.
